Feathered Touch
by Sable Scribe
Summary: When Sakura's feather comes into their world it accidently smacks into the jewel of four souls, the jewel can't handle the power and shatters, but this time its gone to different worlds! Not just Japan, whats a girl to do?
1. Shattered once, Shattered Twice

I don't own anything.

Beta: Bloodcherry

Thank you!

Chapter 1

Feathered Touch

Kagome sighed as she stretched; it had been a long time since she'd left the palace. In the ten years since she'd come to the feudal era things had never seemed to be right. From the moment the jewel broke, to the moment that the well stopped working. The last four years of her life had been spent taking care of Rin and Shippo, and helping Sesshoumaru keep the western lands in complete control.

But recently the worst thing that could possibly happen had, the jewel of four souls had once again shattered, but this time they weren't in this time period. In fact, Kagome was relatively sure they weren't even on this planet anymore.

And it was all because of a pretty little feather, two objects with that much raw power are not suppose to touch.

O

_Kagome sighed as she continued to poke at the Shikon no Tama, it was an interesting thing to look over. And it was lovelier now that it had been completely purified, it was white in color, no longer black, purple or pink, with an iridescent shimmer of the rainbow dancing around the quarter sized sphere. _

_It was a matter of pride for her, she'd fought and bled for the damned jewel and lost so much along the way. That last battle had been brutal, in a way none of them could have expected. She did take a sadistic pleasure knowing that Kikyo hadn't been the one to kill Naraku, it had been Kagura of all people._

_Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at the memory of the gloating dance the wind witch had put on after the abomination's demise. But there had still been loses, Inu Yasha had died protecting Kikyo, unfortunately for her, no one besides Inu Yasha wanted the clay dead walking about. Naraku had killed her seconds later, and Kagome had regained the part of her soul that had been used to animate the being of bones and mud. Koga, on the other hand, lost both Hakkaku and Ginta, Kagome had never seen the wolf so sad or morn so deeply._

_Both Miroku and Sango had managed to make it through the battle, but Kohaku had not. After everything was said and done, they had taken his body home to the village of slayers to lay the poor boy to rest._

_Many lesser demons had met a sad fate, between the volley of tentacles, boomerangs, holy arrows and sutras; well, needless to say there hadn't been much left standing. The hardest part had been getting to the jewel fragment that was left when Naraku literally dissolved into nothing, after his heart was struck that is. _

_And Kagome herself? She had been offered a position in the House of the West, Sesshoumaru needed someone, preferably a human, to teach Rin. She had reluctantly agreed, taking care of Rin included being combat ready. That little fact had nearly sent the young miko home crying._

_"KAGOME!" a very large cry was released as a small bundle of energy attached itself to said girl._

_"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked, the little fox had grown a lot in the time that they had met. Instead of looking like a strange infant, the boy looked to be about nine or ten years old and reached Kagome's waist in height. _

_"Sesshoumaru said something really weird is going to happen..." Green eyes held more worry than they should._

_"What do you mean?" Kagome asked an eyebrow rose._

_"Tensaiga has started buzzing or vibrating or something." Shippo replied._

_Kagome sighed, that cou… Her eyes widened in shock, a large black hole the size of tire opened, it was completely deifying everything Kagome herself knew of science, but then again she was some 500 years in the past._

_Within seconds a large feather drifted through, both of the viewers simply watched._

_Now, normally Kagome kept the Jewel of Four Soul around her neck, once upon a time she'd allowed it to rest inside her body. But because they had been out of the western land for the last few weeks, the jewel had taken up residence in the personal coffers of the western lands. Only four people could get inside, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Rin and herself, of course._

_When the jewel and feather touched the unthinkable happened, a bright light engulfed the room all the while the black hole of doom continued to open wider and wider. A sudden cracking sound could be heard, forcing her eyes open Kagome could only cry in disbelief as the jewel once again shattered, four shards were left scattered upon the cold floor, and a seemingly innocent feather rested in the center of the room._

_Kagome honestly didn't know whether to be sad or break down into hysterical laughter at this point. She'd just finished the shard quest four years ago, and now it was going to start all over and she was pretty damn sure it was going to be farther reaching than time._

_"Shippo, go inform Sesshoumaru what happened." Kagome said in a shaky voice, all the while moving slowly to collect the shards left behind._

_"H…hai." Shippo was dazed, this was bad, really bad, so bad that he wanted to wail to the heavens; it wasn't fair. They were going to take his Kagome, his mother in everything but blood, and he wanted to protest that no they couldn't have her, because she was his, damn it._

_Kagome watched in silence as Shippo skittered away, she collected the shards and simply sat on the floor holding up the feather of doom and destruction. Kagome clenched the fours shards together before sending a small amount of holy energy into her palm. It was going to be a looong, looong year._

O

That had all happened nearly a four weeks ago, between Miroku, Sesshoumaru and herself not one of them could figure out how to open the black hole. They had discovered that Tensaiga would resonate when a new portal in space was opened. Where it would open on the other hand, seemed to be up to chance.

Kagome swore, what was happening now? She could hear a mass of yelling in the gardens, what could possibly be happening?

Rushing forward Kagome felt her heart stop as she recognized the large portal type thing, it was incredibly similar to what had happened weeks before.

People, they were traveling… Kagome stared at them before waving the guards away, "Who are you?"

Two of them looked up ward, while one of them continued to hold a brown haired girl with the strangest clothing Kagome had ever seen.

"Ah, I think we should be asking that question, no? Or at least where we are?" The blonde replied a cheery smile on his face.

The black haired man on the other hand simply looked annoyed and was pulling on the cheeks of an extremely fluffy white thing, maybe it was a plushy?

"I would rather you answer me than dance around the question." Kagome frowned.

"Ah, you may call me Fai." The blonde replied, that silly smile still shining on his face.

"Hmm, Kurogane." The black haired one finally responded.

"Mokona." The plush yelled happily, content with the pulling of his cheeks. In fact, he seemed rather amused.

"And those two?" Kagome asked, pointing at the two brunettes.

Syaoran finally looked up still in a daze, Sakura was so cold she felt like ice. What if she died before he found one of her feathers?

He could hear Fai responding in the back ground to the woman near them, but he felt as if his heart was going to be ripped clean out.

Fai glanced at the woman she seemed rather intimidating to be honest, she was full of power, he could feel it running across his skin even from the distance between them. Shuddering he bent down, to "pull" a feather from Syaoran's cloak.

"Sakura's feather!

Kagome's eyes went wide as she watched the feather disappear in a ripple of space into the girl's body. It looked exactly like the feather that had caused so many problems before. A shaking hand covered her lips to hide her surprise.

"Who are you really, and will those feathers cause any more problems?" Kagome asked, slightly shaky at the thought.

Syaoran looked up surprised, "You've seen one of these feathers?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, she could feel Sesshoumaru coming behind her.

"Were is it?"

Kagome simply shook her head, that was information she wasn't willing to share.

"I believe she has asked you who you are, boy, answer the question or you won't be asking anymore questions." Sesshoumaru stated, his cold molten gold eyes seemed to cut into the travelers. Only Kurogane didn't seem too affected by the tone or glare.

"I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura." Syaoran finally answered a bit startled.

"Come, you will stay here until this is all settled."

"Settled?" Fai asked.

"She will be going with you." Sesshoumaru stated pointing at Kagome.

Kagome just sighed, oh yeah, this was going to be a really, really long year.


	2. On the Road Again

I don't own anything, both Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and Inuyasha, belong to clamp and Rumiko Takahashi. This is just for my enjoyment…

Beta: RomanticPrincess

Thank you!

Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she looked over the others in Sesshoumaru's office, he was beyond annoyed and just getting to the threshold pissed off. She had no intention of helping the dimension travelers they were making this more difficult than what was necessary, if they could not give her contact with the dimensional witch, she wouldn't give them the feather they required. And they would be stuck here. While she may no longer have the ability to travel through time or dimensions, it didn't mean she didn't understand the rules. She needed to sacrifice something that was more important to her than any other, wither it be relationship, favored object or… her abilities themselves.

The boy Syaoran was looking at them with a type of despondence of someone who was trying to come out of shock, his dark cloak lay across the back of his chair while his forest green gloves and goggles rested in his lap.

The one called Kurogane seemed to be sulking in the corner, his own black coat was wrapped around his being as if to hide a fury he didn't want to unleash.

While the blonde Fai was simply smiling gently, his white and ice blue winter coat was folded across the back of a high European chair he was sitting in while the long golden magical staff was laying across his lap.

Mokona on the other hand was doing his best to snuggle into her breasts, not that she minded. The little white rice ball, was a cute fluffy thing but she would never ever admit such a thing to Sesshoumaru.

Finally, Kagome walked into the room she'd been seeing to the girl Sakura… the poor dear had lost more than just her memories. She was a highly magical being, each of those feathers held a portion of her life source and magic… really it was a wonder that she was alive at all.

"Sesshoumaru, there is no need to continue bothering them about allowing me to journey with them." Kagome stated, as she sat in one of the smaller chairs meant for Rin. Rin had long since out grown it, she was taller than Kagome now by a good seven or eight inches.

Sesshoumaru starred coolly at the only human he would ever consider to be part of his family, "And why is that imouto?"

"Not one of them has the power to send themselves across time and space. As I did, for myself and Inuyasha … Mokona has the power, but something must be given… or exchanged to be allowed on this journey." Kagome replied, she'd learned so very much about magic off all types during her time in this period.

"And what do you intend to do about this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Pay my debt of course." Kagome smiled, it was cheerless and empty. Once again she would be yanked from her home and forced to wonder until her job was complete.

Fai watched quietly, as the large silver headed man snarled out obviously angry. Though he was no longer angry with the three of them, he seemed angry with the small raven headed woman sitting next to him.

Kurogane frowned, when the boy Syaoran finally spoke up, "What about Sakura! She can't be without her feather like this."

"That girl is the least of my worries if the jewel falls into the wrong hands… do you understand? It could easily ruin the balance of this world, and every dimension if anyone comes into contact with it!" Sesshoumaru stated, his golden eyes flashing in an untold fury.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome frowned, before moving and placing a hand on his shoulder, "They know nothing of this world, nothing about the death and destruction that was caused."

"Death?" Fai asked curiously, even Kurogane looked curious.

"Yes, in this world. Demons, and humans, are forced to live side by side. Around a thousand years or more ago, a great priestess was born. Her name was Midoriko, as she grew it was apparent that she had a well balanced soul. As such she could purify anything and everything, down to a blade of grass. As such several great demons grew to fear her power and thus decided it was too great of a risk to allow her to live, as such the great demons merged together taking on a spurned human's soul to create a demon that would be known to many. After this they attacked as one being and fought for seven days and seven nights, Midoriko knowing her power was waning pulled her soul, and that of the demon's into the Shikon no Tama to remove the demon." A soft voice spoke from the door way. It was a young teenage girl about sixteen or seventeen, her brown hair was long flowing down to her waist but pulled into several intricate braids atop her head.

Another voice continued the story, "after the jewel was created there was a relief in the land Midoriko would no longer bring attention to the humans, and this strange abomination would no longer bother the human lord's or demons of Japan. And so the jewel was passed from one person to another, until about sixty years ago the jewel landed into the hands of the demon slayers. The demon slayers, knowing that they could not destroy the jewel nor protect nor purify it found the greatest priestess in the land. This woman was named Kikyo, she was young but experienced with great holy power. She fell in love with a half demon, but the two were fooled when yet another abomination was created. A human thief, who lusted and wanted the woman for his own, sick desires he offered up his soul to the demons in the surrounding area to create the monster known as Naraku." A small boy continued his red hair a shock to the dimensional travelers, his green eyes flashed toward Kagome who nodded.

"And so Kikyo was killed, while the half demon was framed and thus sealed away for fifty years. Until a foolish young girl from the future fell into a dry well on her family shrine, she awakened the half demon in the face of death and by a horrible chance of fate. The jewel shattered, scattering all across the whole of Japan. And for the next six years, she and a number of companions would fight tooth and nail for the jewel, until it was once more complete." Kagome stated.

"Ah… Miss Kagome… what does the jewel do?" Fai finally asked, there was something disturbing about such a tale… and there seemed to be much more woe and sorrow in this story than the tellers were willing to part with.

"The Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, has the ability to grant any and every wish. But, because of the number of demons sealed away with in it, every wish is tainted in some way. As such it calls to the wisher trying to influence them so that they will once more be free. I was the girl who shattered the jewel, for the last four years I've been purifying soul after soul that had been sealed away since Midoriko's time. And now… it's shattered once again… it took me four years to get down to Midoriko, and the demon she'd fought… " Kagome sighed, rubbing her cheeks in frustration.

Syaoran felt something in his heart clenched, "What caused the jewel to shatter?" He was scared, scared that he already knew the answer.

A cold smile slide across Sesshoumaru's face, "That feather… completely bypassed my security… going through every barrier demonic, and holy to touch the jewel and utterly shatter it once again."

Syaoran flinched, he could understand why they had been so angry when they had first arrived.

"It matters not, Mokona?" Kagome looked toward the small white ball that was currently devouring a number of chocolate covered rice balls.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with the balancer?" Kagome asked.

Mokona smiled, "Mokona can do it! Mokona can." Suddenly, Mokona's mouth opened widely and a screen seemed to appear on the opposite side of the room, a woman about thirty appeared. Her long mass of hair was piled carelessly atop her head, long legs were piled into tight jeans while a short tank top showed off her impressive rack.

"Yuko-sama!" Mokona cried out happily.

"Mokona… I see you've landed well." Yuko smirked lightly.

"Yuko-san." Kagome stated looking at the woman.

Yuko could see that all three men where in the back ground and this woman wanted something, "What is it that you want?"

Kagome when on to explain, about the jewel and what had occurred, and why she needed to travel with the Mokona and the others.

Yuko nodded in understanding, "You do realize that there is a price?"

"Yes." Kagome answered her heart clenching.

"For you…. your relationship with your human family… "

Kagome felt her heart clench, and shudder, "I'll be allowed to keep my memories of them?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed, "Very well, I accept."

Yuko nodded, before the screen disappeared, she'd given her instructions and they would be followed.

Kagome frowned, as she watched the screen disappear before leaving in a rush not allowing anyone time to ask questions or even talk to her.

Both Fai and Kurogane seemed to disappear, before Sesshoumaru commanded Rin, Shippo and Syaoran to leave his office… he had paperwork.

Syaoran sighed, as he left confused and frustrated he was still worried about Sakura. He was stopped, by the brown haired girl who'd told them about the Shikon no Tama. "You want to see that girl right? Sakura I think?" Rin asked curious.

Syaoran nodded, relieved before following the girl on a long winding type of walk through gardens, and a number of turns and twists along the way. "Do you know Kagome well? Or that boy Shippo?"

Rin smiled, "Yes, I know them very well. Shippo is much like a little brother while, Kagome is and older sister or aunt perhaps? Why?"

Syaoran was in turmoil, before shaking his head he wasn't about to empty his thoughts on Rin that was just wrong. Blinking, he was surprised to find himself standing outside a door it was a large wooden door made of something like mahogany, looking toward Rin, he could see the small smile and nod, before she turned and left.

When Syaoran pushed open the door he was surprised to find, the older woman Kagome sitting beside Sakura. He was also surprised to see the heat in Sakura cheeks, "Why does she look so much better?" Syaoran asked, quietly, sitting beside Sakura.

"I gave her the feather, before I talked with Yuko." Kagome replied, easily.

"Why?"

"When her feathers were scattered, it scattered more than her memories. Both her powers, and her life source scattered with it, she'll need one or two more feathers for her to be in the clear. But she should regain consciousness, soon." Kagome replied, softly.

"I see… " Syaoran was surprised, "did… did your friend Sesshoumaru know?"

Kagome flushed, "Yes… it was one of the reason's he was so mad, I threw away a "bargaining chip" so I left before he could yell at me about it."

"Do you blame Sakura?" Syaoran asked, sadness was deep inside him.

"No, it wasn't Sakura's fault that this was done." Kagome sighed, "We should go ahead and leave in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded, watching the woman go. It was going to be a long journey, he thought to himself before getting comfortable in the large plush chair.

O

It was dark, and very few people in the castle were still awake most had their eyes closed and had no reason to be awake. But one boy, a young child in demon years was wide awake knowing that the next day the woman he considered his mother would be leaving, and there was a possibility that he would never see her again.

Taking a deep breath, Shippo snuck away before nearly yelling when he was yanked up by the back of his pajamas by the large human that had come with the two brunettes and the blonde. This guy didn't smell like he did earlier, but the scent of human blood still lingered around him.

"What are you doing brat?" Kurogane asked, looking down at the red head. He knew the boy wasn't human, not with those extras like his paws and tails.

"I wanna talk to Mokona." Shippo replied, his tail was curled up to his stomach as were his legs and arms. It was almost like being picked up by his dad again, shaking the thought away he twitched when the older man glared down at him.

Kurogane, pointed to his shoulder Mokona was staring down at the boy with a curious expression.

"Mokona-san… can I… can I talk to Yuko?" The boy twitched, his big cat like green eyes seemed to be begging the white puff ball that had been annoying the crap out of Kurogane all night.

Kurogane stared at the boy, before glaring at the white meat bun of annoyance. "Why do you wanna see the bitch?"

Shippo glared at the older man in defiance, before sticking his tongue out at him. There was no way he was going to tell, "Nee, Mokona will you help me? Please? Please?" Shippo begged, his big green eyes turning on to the white ball.

Mokona seemed to think it over before grinning, the screen from his mouth popped up on the wall within seconds. But there was no Yuko, suddenly the screen changed before Yuko looked at them sleepily, her hair was down and she was wearing a slick negligee in a dark crimson red color. "Hmmm, how can I help you?"

"I want to go." Shippo stated, staring at the older woman, "I want to stay with, my Mama."

Yuko seemed to wake up a bit at this comment, before studying the small boy. This was obviously several years into one earth's past. It was a little kitsune demon, once you earned their loyalty and love it was near impossible to lose said respect. "You understand there is a price?"

"Hai… I was listening when Mama, was talking with you… " The red head was staring the woman down.

"You must give up your heritage, you will no longer be a demon." Yuko stated looking down on the little kitsune child.

Kurogane stared at the boy in surprise, in the Japan he'd been born into there had been demon's, but the demons who could take on a human like, or humanoid shape were always the strongest. Why would this boy give up his own inherited power?

"Will my magic disappear?" The red head asked quietly, nervousness seemed to have taken over his nerves.

"No, the magic born into a person does not matter upon their race. Fai could more than likely teach you magic." Yuko replied, there was an amused little quirk upon her face.

"Then I accept," the red head responded, I'll be able to stay with Mama and protect her! He thought happily, he loved Rin and Sesshoumaru, but never in the same way as his mother.

Yuko smiled, all things considering this would lead to a happier life for everyone. They might be angry now, but they would understand later.

"Very well." Yuko waved her hand through the screen, and within minutes changes could be seen.

A bright light seemed to surround the boy, Kurogane was forced to cover his eyes, when the brightness faded Kurogane could only gap, the boy was completely human. There were no claws, no kitsune feet, no tail, no cat eyes or pointed ears. While the boy might have been human his age seemed to have reversed itself, instead of standing tall as a ten year old boy, he looked closer to six, or a very young seven, his fiery orange red, had deepened into a deeper redder shade, but those emerald green eyes hadn't change a bit in color.

"Hey, old woman, why did the brat get shorter?" Kurogane stared at the boy, he was at least a foot shorter and four years younger.

"In comparison, in demon years, he might have looked nine or ten to a human. But really he was much closer to six or seven. So he reverted to a correct age… " Yuko smirked.

"Kay." Shippo yawned, extremely tired… why was he so tired. He yawned, again before his eyes fluttered close and dipped forward only Kurogane catching the boy around his waist kept him from eating the floor.

Kurogane scowled, when Yuko winked at him, before the screen disappeared, and the damn meat bun snuggled into his shoulder. What was he going to do with this kid? The brat said he was watching his mother, so he was obviously talking about the raven haired woman from this evening who's made a bargain with Yuko.

"Damn it, how did I get stuck with this?" Kurogane huffed, before he began his hunt for the woman.

Kagome was staring out of her window when a knock upon her door caught her attention, walking toward the door, she opened it easily. "Yes?"

Dark black eyes stared into her own blue ones, before a faint flush ran up her cheeks. Kurogane continued to stare taking in the freshly scrubbed face her cheeks which were turning pink for what, he wasn't sure, she wasn't dressed like a whore like Yuko. It was a slip, it covered everything well enough, "This is yours." Kurogane finally spoke holding out the small red haired boy.

"Shippo! What happened!" Kagome took the small child, for Shippo was truly a human child now, into her arms, and cradled his small form against her own body.

"Brat didn't want his Mama, to leave'em behind. He made a deal with Yuko." Kurogane remarked, and felt a relief in his chest when the damn meat ball jumped on to Kagome's head.

"He called me Mama?" Kagome asked, her eyes teary.

Kurogane suddenly felt like running, he didn't deal well with crying woman. "Yes."

Kagome sniffled, cuddling the small boy close before burying her face in his hair. "Thank you." She muttered, shifting the boy to better sit on her hip.

Kurogane waved it away, "I'll see you in the morning." He didn't know it at the time, but his cheeks were just as pink as hers, he could remember his own mother very well. That gentle love that seemed to surround her, it was similar to Kagome's. And it was strange, to see a woman so in love with a child dappled in the moonlight, it was beautiful. Unfortunately for Kurogane, he wouldn't realize what he was thinking until much later, until it was almost too late.

O

When Shippo woke up that morning, he was in a bit of shock. It was surprising really that most of his senses weren't gone, Inu Yasha used to complain something awful about how horrible it was to be human, sniffing lightly his eyes widened, before glancing up to find himself snuggled down against Kagome. Sighing in contentment, he could only grin he was going to go with Kagome! She wouldn't be leaving him behind anymore!

Kagome yawned, as the movement against her side, "Shippo, stop wiggling."

"Hai, Mama." Shippo epped, before his hands slapped over his mouth. He'd always been afraid of what Kagome would say if he called her Mama.

Kagome rolled over on top of the boy, "Shippo."

Shippo stared up, at her slightly surprised by the sudden curtain of raven hair. "Hai?"

"I love you." She grinned, before she promptly began to tickle the small boy.

Shippo let out a loud pearl of laughter, he was delighted, "I… hahahah, love you to!" Shippo managed to get out from his broken giggles. Mokona promptly fell into laughter as he helped, he was very good at helping. Before the tickle fest could turn into an all out war, a knock on the door was heard before a silver head of hair looked inward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, at the now human Shippo. He could tell that it was the same child, but what had he done to become human? Looking over the scene again a slow smirk ran across his smooth feature, Kagome was laying on top of the small boy, her long thigh length hair was spread about them like a river, Shippo's own bloody red hair seemed to thread through her's, it was interesting to look at. But the most distracting thing was the strange lop eared, white round… rabbit creature, it was sitting on Kagome's back apparently trying to tickle the dark haired woman. Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered what the rabbit creature would taste like before deciding that something with enough power to continually jump dimension wasn't something edible.

"Get dressed, I've had Rin pack for Shippo and yourself. See me in my office before you leave." Sesshoumaru turned, leaving the two in a soft quiet.

Kagome sighed, "Shippo, go talk to Rin about more clothing alright?"

Shippo nodded, before rushing through the halls pointedly ignoring the calls telling him to stop running.

Pulling on a simple Priestess garment, it would be easier to walk in and with its high quality wool it would be easier on travel than the silk of her Kimono's. Sighing, she settled into the white kosode and the royal blue hakama, before taking the time to laugh while watching Shippo from her window, the boy was in a pair of short black hakama's and his short sleeve kimono top was teal in color she could barely make out black branches that seemed to rise up from the hakama's his inner kimono top was a standard white. Sighing Kagome walked upstairs, before knocking on Sesshoumaru's Office. When he told her to come in she did so, shutting the door quietly.

"You're leaving today." Sesshoumaru stated darkly.

"You know I have to."

"Imouto… you will do fine."

"You know you only call me that when you're upset." Kagome stated, it was an interesting quirk he'd picked up through the years.

"I am not happy that you are going off with that idiot blonde and his blood thirsty friend Kurogane."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Kurogane's not that bad, when he found Shippo he brought him to me."

Sesshoumaru snorted, before placing a hand on her head.

"You know that's a sucky way of showing affection." Kagome smiled before hugging the stoic older dog. She almost giggled, when he stiffened before returning the hug gently, watching his strength so as not to hurt her.

"Goodbye."Sesshoumaru muttered, letting her go.

Kagome smiled, waving, both of them knew this was more than likely the last time they would met.

When she arrived down in the garden, it seemed everyone was ready to leave giving Rin a quick hug. She grabbed the small bag, before taking Shippo's hand and walking forward to stand with the others, Sakura was still sleeping while Syaoran. Kurogane seemed impatient to leave, while Fai was just smiling happily, and Kagome found herself wondering about Sesshoumaru's warning of the "blonde idiot."

The group of them watched, as wings formed from behind Mokona, they were incredibly large easily the height of a small tree. A bright glow surrounded Mokona, and when he opened his mouth a swirling mass of winds seemed to shoot forward to wrap around them all. And just as suddenly as they were there, only a white ring in the sky showed they'd been there at all.


End file.
